Cartagena Bonita
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Betty aceptara ir con el Francés a Cartagena y ser su mano derecha? Tiempo después, el destino le presenta a Armando Mendoza en bandeja de plata, ¿Será capaz de perdonar?
1. Capitulo 1

**_Disclaimer: Betty no me pertenece, todo es de Fernando Gaitan._**

Beatriz se encontraba sentada mirando hacia el mar, respirando el aire caliente y salado que la brisa le brindaba. Había dejado por unos momentos la oficina del restaurante para venir a disfrutar del mar un momento, llenándose con el sol de la tarde.

Michel se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de la fiesta que se iba a tener, unos empresarios de la capital habían reservado el restaurante para la inauguración una marca de la que ella se mostraba ignorante, el francés había sido bastante precavido con los detalles de esa fiesta.

Y Beatriz tenía una intuición acerca de la discreción con la cual habían manejado el evento.

Por curiosidad había espiado los detalles, y percibió el nombre de él.

Había salido a tranquilizarse, ella iba a estar en esa fiesta por ser una de las accionistas de la cadena de restaurante que manejaban, y no estaba preparada para que después de un año verlo y comportarse con absoluta normalidad, simplemente no podría.

Y Michel sabia eso perfectamente, por eso mismo le había ocultado los detalles de quienes iban a estar presentes, de que era la fiesta, inclusive le dio una excusa para faltar. Pero Beatriz no quería faltar, quería verlo. Porque a pesar de todo lo que vivió con él y que en repetidas ocasiones vez Don Armando profano lo que era sagrado para ella, su corazón idiota seguía latiendo aceleradamente cuando pensaba en él.

Armando quería mentir, quería decir que la había olvidado y que no sentía nada por ella. Que su corazón no seguía llamándola inconscientemente, que no la extrañaba. Pero él si lo hacía.

Ella decidió irse después de lo que había sucedido en el bar, había escuchado que ella estuvo trabajando esa misma noche junto a Nicolás para generar un plan en el que ella pudiera estar lejos de allí sin necesidad que la empresa quedara mal con los bancos. El Economista quedaría como garantía durante un tiempo, hasta que la empresa pudiera progresar por si sola y no necesitaran a Terramoda para que los bancos confiaran en ellos.

Fue un plan brillante, si Armando quiere admitir.

Tiempo después la empresa volvió a las manos de Don Armando y este siguió el mismo plan junto con las formulas que Beatriz había dejado, la empresa se levantaba por sí sola.

Pero él se estaba muriendo por dentro.

¿Cómo no morirse? Si había probado el amor, le había sabido lo más dulce posible y tuvo que renunciar a él por las decisiones idiotas que había tomado en el pasado, porque sabía que aunque pasaran cien años, Beatriz nunca lo perdonaría, y eso lo mataba.

Ahora, se encontraba en un hotel de la playa de Cartagena. Listo para el lanzamiento de la colección de verano en la que tanto se había trabajado. Esta era la prueba que Don Armando necesitaba para demostrarle a su familia que había cambiado, que había tomado decisiones sabias a lo largo del tiempo y que todo el conocimiento adquirido en la universidad no era en vano.

*

La noche era hermosa y el sonido del mar calmaba todo, la música reggae que había seleccionado Michel para ambientar el restaurante hacia que todas las personas presentes se encontraban en un estado de relajación impresionante, debía admitir que los asesores del francés tenían buen tacto en relación al cliente.

Beatriz estaba con un vestido azul oscuro con falda acampanada que le llegaba poco después de las rodillas, se encontraba ultimando detalles con los meseros, los chefs y el staff de protocolo. Les indicaba como iban a conducir a los invitados a su mesa, y en qué momento se les iba a anexar el programa de mano que la empresa les brindaba. Ya intuyendo para quien era toda la organización, procuro que se colocará como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella era la mano derecha de un gruñón empresario.

Mientras se movilizaba Michel la vio a lo lejos, y decidió acercarse a ella.

"Betty..."

"Yo sé, Michel, que lo hiciste para protegerme." Beatriz se acomodó sus gafas, mientras miraba hacia arriba cerciorándose que los de luces no colocaran una de ellas en mal posición y le diera mal ambiente al escenario. "Pero me siento mas cómoda ultimando todos los detalles, que quedarme sentada huyendo del pasado..."

"Comprendo perfectamente. Solo quiero que sepas que si te llegases a sentir incomoda..." la mano del francés se colocó en los hombros de Beatriz, este se encontraba vestido con una camisa azul celeste, y unos pantalones caqui dándole un aire relajado pero formal.

"No te preocupes, creo que en el último año he aprendido a defenderme" le dio un golpe cariñoso al rubio y se rió absurdamente como siempre lo hacía, Michel solo rodó los ojos y se fue caminando. Beatriz se había convertido en su amiga, una de las mejores. Si bien su relación amorosa no había podido progresar, él ahora la veía como una hermana, o eso quería intentar convencerse.

Al cabo de un rato los invitados empezaron a llegar, Beatriz se sentía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo un una fuerte corazonada, la valentía la había invadido y no quería perder ese poco de coraje que había llegado a su organismo. Se preocupaba por su apariencia, si alguien la reconocería, puesto que su cabello había reducido su tamaño, hasta tenerlo en el cuello y había decidido no alisarlo más, por lo que tenía unas ondas suaves que con mucho esfuerzo había cuidado.

Betty escuchó una voz que hablaba con Michel, buscándolo con la mirada lo encontró. Estaba hablando con Catalina, con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre los meseros y los colegas que estaban preparando todo para la llegada de los invitados.

"Que hubo Betty, ¿cómo está?" Catalina la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la chica con risa extraña le correspondió los gestos que había tenido con ella.

"Muy bien doña Catalina ¿Qué le ha parecido todo?" esta observaba todo el lugar con genuina admiración, los gustos de Betty habían mejorado con el paso del tiempo.

"Esta todo divino, si me permite decirle..." ella le acarició el brazo a la Economista mientras admiraba su vestido, no había duda que había florecido completamente. "Espero que las modelos ya estén listas, y que Hugo no haga un drama nuevamente..."

"Eso es pedir demasiado, ¿no cree doña Catalina? no todo puede ser color de rosas."

Entre risas, y conversaciones en las que Catalina puso al día a Beatriz los invitados fueron llegando. fue imposible para los inversionistas de Ecomoda ignorar que la antigua presidente de la empresa se encontraba allí, junto al dueño de las cadenas de restaurantes que habían tenido un gran éxito en la zona costera de Colombia, no solo en Cartagena.

Fue imposible para Armando no percatarse que ella estaba allí, hermosa como siempre. Como nunca, con una sonrisa que había perdido al momento que todo el drama en la capital sucedió.

Y se propuso que esa noche, aunque sea cinco minutos, volvería hablar con ella. Volvería a intentarlo... aunque se le desgarrara el alma por dentro. Porque aunque había renunciado a ella, la seguía pensando todos los días.

Nota del Autor:

 _Hola, esta fue una idea que se gestó hace más de un año, durante todo el 2018 escribí esta historia y me parece risible que ya estemos a 2019. He decidido subirla a esta plataforma, aunque ya la tengo en otra. (Es sorprendente como a pesar de yo jurar que ya tenía todas las correcciones, sigo encontrando cosas que pulir aún)_ _Son tres capítulos, espero que les gusten._


	2. Capítulo 2

Mi corazón no quiere aceptar la lógica de mi desastre, es como si fuera inmune a todo lo que él me hace, es un traidor que sigue latiendo cuando lo ve...

Beatriz quería creer que esas palabras no eran validas en este momento de su vida. Que su corazón traidor ya no latía, que su mente ya no lo evocaba y que sus más primitivos sentidos no se encendían con el simple recuerdo del sabor de sus labios, de su piel. Pero se mentía. Porque su mente si reaccionaba a todo ello, su corazón aun latía por él. Porque a pesar que todo fue un engaño, una vil mentira, quería creer que muy en el fondo Don Armando si sintió todo eso por ella, si la quiso, si la amo.

No era tonta, bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero no podía mentirse a sí misma, no cuando revisaba la parte social de todos los periódicos nacionales esperando, soñando con encontrar algo de él. Al principio rogando su soltería, y después simplemente rogando con verlo una vez más.

Fue gracias a esos artículos periodísticos que, a opinión de Nicolas eran una pérdida absoluta de tiempo, se enteró que Doña Marcela se casaba y (Gracias a Dios) no con Don Armando, sino con un empresario estadounidense, bien parecido y un tantito bohemio. Le agradecía a la vida que le brindara una oportunidad de amar nuevamente a la ex pareja de Don Armando, porque Betty no era tonta y sabía que un porcentaje del sufrimiento en la vida de Marcela fue por su causa.

"Usted está divina Beatriz, ese cabello corto le sienta de maravilla" la Venezolana, que también se encontraba para la inauguración del evento la saludó. La acompañaba un modelo divino.

"Muchas gracias, usted también está divina... ¿Le ha gustado el lugar? ¿La decoración? " Beatriz se río con confianza, sin dejar su personalidad reservada y modesta.

"Nos ha encantado, los colores tropicales combinan muy bien con la colección. A Armando le ha fascinado..." Alejandra dejó ir el comentario como quien no quiere la cosa, quería ver la reacción de Beatriz a la mención de Armando.

"Si, Michel me ha dejado ver hace un momento que a los contratistas les ha gustado. Espero que el evento no tenga mayor altercado y así tener su preferencia para eventos similares." Betty sonrió tensamente. Que al Doctor Mendoza le haya gustado la temática que había elegido para la presentación de la colección, no sólo la reconfortaba, sino que, muy en su subconsciente, la hacía sentirse orgullosa que la conexion laboral que ambos tenían aún no se había perdido.

"Faltan unos minutos para el inicio de la presentación, Doctora, no se si quisiera verificar el sonido antes de que..." Beatriz pidiendo una disculpa, dirigió su atención al sonidista.

"Si si, enseguida voy... Si me disculpan, Alejandra, caballero, que disfruten la velada"

Mientras caminaba al sector de sonido, distraída mirando el escenario y la colocación de la carpeta brillante roja, Betty, en incontables ocasiones, su mente se imaginó un encuentro con Don Armando digno de una novela, digno de que se recordará por generaciones y generaciones. Un tropiezo, que el la cargara en sus brazos y se juraran amor eterno, bueno, no tanto así. Pero digno de un reencuentro.

No mientras chocaba con un camarero y caía a los pies, literal del Doctor.

"Debe fijarse mejor, Doctora. Puede lastimarse..."

Beatriz subió la mirada, sin necesidad de verlo sabía, ella sabía perfectamente quién era. Podría dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados, claro, si tuviera talento para ello. Tenía una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones caqui, la temática de la colección era playera, por lo que todos tenían vestimentas similares.

No lo recordaba tan guapo, intentaba convencerse. No lo recordaba tan imponente.

Pero nuevamente su corazón traidor latía desbocadamente, y latió aun más cuando Armando le tendió la mano para levantarse. Ella la aceptó, arreglando su vestido en el proceso y mirando a los acompañantes que se encontraban a las proximidades de ellos.

"Doctora Pinzón, siempre es un placer verla." Don Roberto se encontraba allí, implacable junto a su esposa. Con una sonrisa afable y caballerosa, tendió la mano a Beatriz. "Estoy casi segura que el éxito de esta cadena es parcialmente suyo, ¿No?"

"No, si, bueno..." Beatriz se río y negó con la cabeza, cuando te convertiste en lo que eras antes, en menos de cinco minutos Betty, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? "Parte del éxito se lo debemos a la cocina de Michel, sus recetas son exactas y exquisitas. Su talento para la cocina es innegable, yo solamente puse la cuestión matemática y financiera para sacar todo esto a flote."

La magia de ser mujer, señora adinerada y un poco entrometida es que Doña Margarita iba conseguir la información necesaria para saber, si la felicidad de su hijo aún se encontraba disponible. Porque a pesar de odiar que Betty se encontrara lejos de las posibilidades que pensó algún día para su hijo, no podía negar que si ella era necesaria para traer la sonrisa y productividad que Armando algún día gozo, lo iba a hacer.

"Hacen una linda pareja, usted y el caballero extranjero..." doña Margarita lanzó el comentario como quien no quiere la cosa, como quien no quiere enterarse de la verdad y aún así la comenta.

"Si, así dicen, somos una excelente pareja laboral, siento que no pude encontrar trabajo mejor para desenvolver todas las capacidades para las que me preparé..." Sabia por que lo preguntaba, quería saber si Michel era su pareja sentimental y aunque lo quisiera con toda el alma, nada podría pasar entre ellos. No mientras su corazón le perteneciera al hombre que se encontraba delante de ella. "Ahora si me disculpan. Tengo que ver el sonido, por favor, tomen asiento en sus mesas."

Después de verificar el sonido y escuchar las palabras del Doctor Mendoza en la inauguración, Betty se fue hacia donde se encontraba Michel, de pie atrás verificando todo para el servicio. Ya dando las ultimas ordenes, se acercó donde Beatriz.

"¿Cómo te fue el encuentro?"

"¿Cómo crees tú? creo que si no le confesé que aun lo amo inmesurablemente como lo hacia antes fue porque mi sentido de la perseverancia de la dignidad se ha desarrollado bastante..." Betty se quitó sus lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz "Lo mas ridículo de todo es que no tuve ningún contacto de otro tipo, simplemente una conversación mínima... es mas, él posiblemente ya me olvido."

Michel rió.

"Creo que él no te ha olvidado, Betty... Noté como te buscaba con la mirada desde el primer momento en que pisó el restaurante..."

"Y yo creo que estas delirando... Tanto tiempo en la cocina ya ha hecho mella en tu cerebro, ¿No?" Con una risa digna de respeto y un golpe en el brazo, Beatriz se pudo relajar un poco más. "Creo que iré a caminar un poco al mar..."

Si Betty se preguntaba como había terminado desnuda, en su departamento en Cartagena, en los brazos del hombre de su vida, con un dolor de piernas (y de otras partes...) casi innombrable, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y con una incertidumbre de lo que vendrá mañana ni siquiera podría terminar de contarlo bien.

"Ya Betty, duérmase si, Mi vida, mañana discutiremos lo que paso..."

Con un brazo en su cintura y un beso en su cuello Beatriz se dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Nota del autor

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia, por muy pocas que sean de verdad las llevo en mi kokorito.

Gracias por leerme.

Atenea.


	3. Final

**Como siempre, Betty no me pertenece. Viene de la brillante mente de Gaitan, que en paz descanse.** **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

 ** _Horas antes._**

Betty se encontraba mirando al mar, la fiesta continuaba adentro del restaurante pero ella ya se sentía cansada. Tanto mentalmente como físicamente. El huir de Don Armando la tenía agotada.

El mar era hermoso donde estuviera, sereno. Pero a la vez peligroso, sabía que tanta tranquilidad en algún momento la podía golpear, inclusive, hasta matar si no tenía las precauciones debidas.

Ella no era ciega, se había dado cuenta que cuando terminó la pasarela la buscó inmediatamente y Betty se tuvo que excusar de todos con quienes se encontraba para evitar una conversación dolorosa con el Doctor. Huyendo cómo una cobarde, sin mirar atrás tan siquiera una vez aunque su corazón se lo decía.

Sentada en la arena, sin tacones y completamente despeinada Armando solamente la pudo ver hermosa, divina, etérea, todo lo que el necesitaba para volver a vivir. Los meses sin su presencia habían sido martirio, que se merecía ese dolor, sí, lo aceptaba. Pero no podía rendirse, no después de tantas veces que en los ojos de Beatriz pudo percibir la misma pasión y amor que en algún momento le profeso.

Porque la extrañaba hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo. La extrañaba todos los días, a toda hora. Y sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debió haber buscado un restaurante justo en Cartagena para el lanzamiento, y de todos los restaurantes posibles, escogió en el que sabía con certeza que ella se encontraba. Lo hizo adrede, a pesar de las miradas malintencionadas de Calderón, de las sospechas de su secretaria y de Catalina.

"En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa... ¿No Betty?"

Beatriz dio un respingo, sabía que el Doctor la buscaría. Es más, en su subconsciente anhelaba que el doctor la buscará, pero no creía que fuera tan rápido. Por lo menos, esperaba ya estar en su apartamento cuando esto sucediera. O miles de kilómetros lejos de él, donde su dominio propio siguiera intacto.

Levantándose rápidamente y sacudiendo su vestido, miró al presidente de ecomoda.

"Doctor Mendoza, ¿Qué hace acá? ¿Hay algún problema?" Betty, entre medio alarmada y medio crédula. Porque ella sabía perfectamente que no habían problemas, que todo estaba planeado tan meticulosamente para que la noche se diera sin mayor inconveniente.

"No no no... Nada de eso. Simplemente quería felicitarla..."

Buscando excusas.

 _Solo déjame estar contigo un segundo, por favor Betty._

Betty siguió observándolo en silencio, indicándole que continuará.

"Toda la organización, la selección de comida y de bebida... Fue perfecta. La mejor desde hace un año y meses..."

"Nunca olvido, Doctor, me se de memoria la selección de la empresa..." río nerviosa Betty, mientras se colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja "Es difícil de olvidar..."

 _De olvidar a la empresa, de olvidarlo a usted, doctor._

" Me lo imagino..." Dijo Armando, el viento movía su camisa y sus ojos entre cerrados por el mismo. Intentaba memorizar a Betty. "Se corto el cabello..."

"Si, un poco..." Betty tomó un mechón, por nerviosismo. Y lo comenzó a alisar.

"Se ve hermosa, Betty." Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, acomodándose sus anteojos más por calmarse que por su desajuste. Él estaba allí, era real, y no una fantasía de su imaginación.

...

"Solo... Deme una noche. Una última noche..." Armando besaba a Betty, ambos sentados en la arena, con sus vestimentas desordenadas. Como llegaron a esa posición, la economista lo sabía muy bien, el Doctor sabía que botones pulsar, que lugares tocar y que miradas provocar. Un "necesito", una confesión acalorada, una necesidad implícita en ambos.

"Pero doctor..."

"Solo no piense. ¿Si? Simplemente una noche. Si la convenzo bueno, sino, partiré de su vida como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora." Armando bajaba a su cuello y mantenía un brazo firme en su cintura.

Piensa Betty.

Pien... Sa.

" _Mi corazón solo le ha pertenecido a usted, Betty, siempre..."_

Y así fue como, sin mediar palabra, víctimas de sus impulsos, sus sentimientos, del calor, del deseo y de la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro, acabaron en la cama de Beatriz. Lo peor de todo, según el pensamiento de Betty, no podría huir. Porque, uno, estaba en su apartamento, dos, inclusive al huir no era la manera más racional de arreglar sus problemas y tres, simplemente estaba cansada de huir.

Si bien, la sensación de placer aún se extendían por todo su cuerpo, la duda la carcomia. ¿Está bien el hacer esto? ¿El rendirse ante el doctor y finalmente aceptar sus sentimientos?

No, sus sentimientos estaban aceptados desde hacía mucho. Eran las dudas que impedían el dejarlo todo e ir tras él. ¿De verdad una persona cambiará todo lo que fue, lo que es... Sus más bajos impulsos solamente por una mujer? En muchas ocasiones Betty conversaba con Nicolas, entre broma y broma, ambos llegaron a la conclusión que hierba mala nunca muere. Y si el Doctor tenía un capricho o enamoramiento con ella, en el momento que esté desapareciera... No. Nadie, en su sano juicio haría todo lo que hizo el doctor solamente para satisfacer o sanar su capricho.

"Hasta acá puedo sentir su hamster rodar..." Oh, estaba despierto. Volteando su rostro hacia él, aún cubierta por las sábanas, un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Beatriz al encontrarse descubierta por su acompañante. "Solo... ¿Usted no lo sintió Betty...? ¿Por qué le da tantas vueltas al asunto? "

Ella no esperaba tener esa conversación por lo menos, en tres mil años.

"No es tan sencillo..." por el color del cielo, debían ser poco cuatro de la madrugada.

"No Betty... No es sencillo, pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a perder la oportunidad de intentarlo... No ahora que el destino nos ha dado la oportunidad."

"Usted sabe que no creo en el destino..." dijo, recordando las cartas que en algún momento le leyó Mariana. Vaya que, no creer en él, la lectura de la misma fue bastante acertada.

"Está bien" Dijo rodando los ojos divertido. "Ahora que las circunstancias lo ameritan en respuesta de nuestras acciones previas..."

Betty negó con la cabeza. Y volvió acomodarse viendo al techo. El sonido del mar acompañaba su velada, y el palpitar de su corazón le decía que lo intentará. O eso quería creer ella.

"Usted aún me ama, Beatriz..."

"No lo sé, doctor..."

"No era una pregunta..." Claro que no lo era, pero hacerse la desentendida era algo que Betty había aprendido y perfeccionado muy bien. "Y yo la amo a usted. Por que no dejamos este juego absurdo, cobarde si me permite decirlo..."

"Por favor Doctor..."

"Y me deja amarla, y se da la oportunidad de amarme. Ahora, que tenemos la posibilidad, de empezar limpio..." con sus dedos, comenzó a contornear el rostro de Betty. Amaba su perfil, a pesar de no ser el perfil más simétrico y hermoso que sus ojos habían visto. Pero, sus sentidos se intensificaban cuando veía ese perfil.

Y lo hizo. Betty, a pesar de todo lo intento. ¿ Valía la pena dejar todas sus incertidumbres, sus inseguridades, temores y errores, por probar el cielo en todos los sentidos posibles, con el hombre que amaba? No lo sabía. Pero por lo menos, no se quedaría con la duda atravesada en la garganta.

Y cada mañana al despertar, aún después de veinte años de matrimonio, tres hijos y bastantes éxitos profesionales, no se arrepentía de haber dejado el orgullo, el rencor, y el dolor guardados en una caja muy en lo profundo de su mente.

Fin.

 ** _Esta es la parte final de ese tree- shot (? , muchas gracias por haberme leído y espero que mes haya gustado tanto como me gustó escribirlo a mí._** ** _Surgió con la idea de, ¿Y si Betty no se hubiera reconciliado y aceptado la propuesta de Michel? Eventualmente Armando llegaría a ella, pero ¿de qué forma?_** ** _Nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
